What Should I Do?
by ShaaMine
Summary: Lucy dikeluarkan dari guild karna dituduh telah membunuh salah satu nakamanya, Lucy pun masuk ke guild baru, dan betapa terkejutnya Lucy saat dia tau kalau guild barunya dan guild lamanya harus bekerja sama dalam satu misi, dan bagaimana reaksi Lucy saat dia tau rahasia besar didalam dirinya? Apa yang harus Lucy lakukan? Mind to R&R? [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Halo semuanya, aku author baru di FFN, maaf kalau cerita ini jelek, ga bagus atau yang lainnya, aku hanya menuangkan ide yang sudah lama terpendam di otak :D so i hope you enjoy this story!**

 **WARNING(s) : TYPO, ABAL-ABALAN, GAJE, OOC, etc**

 **Disclaimer : FT punya Hiro-sensei, aku hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya**

 **No one POV**

"Aku tidak melakukannya!" Teriak seseorang.

"Kau pasti melakukannya! Kita punya saksi di sini dan tidak mungkin dia berbohong kepada kami!" Teriak yang lain. "Tidak Erza, aku tidak melakukannya, bagaimana bisa kalian berkata seperti itu?"

"Kau pembohong! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal sekejam itu?" "Mira, aku tidak melakukannya."

"Kau melakukan hal itu kepada nakamamu sendiri? Kau bukan penyihir Fairy Tail." "Tidak Gray, jangan katakan itu."

"Kau tidak pantas berada disini, aku menyesal mengajakmu ke sini dulu" "Natsu..."

"Kau telah membunuh Cana, Lucy, nakamamu sendiri."

Di guild, semua orang sedang dilanda kesedihan,dan kemarahan yang besar. Mereka tidak percaya bahwa salah satu 'nakama' mereka dibunuh oleh 'nakama' mereka.

Semua orang menatap Lucy dengan tatapan tajam, Lucy tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukanya.

"Aku benar benar tidak berbohong, kenapa kalian tidak percaya?" Ujar Lucy.

"Lucy, Levy melihatnya! Bagaimana mungkin kami tidak percaya kepadanya?" Jawab Erza

Lucy menoleh ke arah Levy yang sedang berasa di pelukan Mira, bagaimana bisa Levy berkata seperti itu walau kenyataannya, ia sama sekali tidak membunuh Cana.

"Levy, aku benar benar tidak melakukannya."

"Diamlah kau pembunuh!"

Lucy tersentak mendengar perkataan Levy, karna selama ini Levy tidak pernah berkata seperti itu kepadanya, lalu sebuah serangan di lontarkan kearah Lucy.

Serangan itu membuat Lucy kaget, ia tidak sempat melakukan pertahanan. Serangan itu tepat mengenai Lucy, dan membuatnya terpental ke sebuah meja.

Setelah serangan tadi, semua orang mulai menyerang Lucy, tanpa belas kasihan sedikit pun.

Lucy sama sekali tidak bisa melawan, di satu sisi, ia masih menganggap mereka nakama, di satu sisi lainnya jika dia tidak memberikan perlawanan, dia akan tamat.

Master Makarov berjalan mendekatinya, menghapus guild marknya, mengambil kuncinya, dan meninggalkannya, sebelum ia meninggalkannya, master menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Lucy.

"Ingat ini baik-baik, kau bukan lagi anggota Fairy Tail, kau tidak boleh lagi datang kesini selamanya, dan jangan tampakkan wajah mu di depan kami lagi."

Lucy pun mencoba untuk berdiri dan segera melarikan diri, ia mengacuhkan semua tatapan yang diberikan oleh orang-orang sekitarnya.

Lucy sama sekali tidak tau harus kemana, pada akhirnya ia sampai ke pinggir kota Magnolia, Lucy terus berjalan, Lucy tidak tau sudah berapa lama dia berjalan, hingga semuanya menjadi gelap.

 **Somewhere in Magnolia**

Seseorang sedang melihat kejadian itu dari jauh, dia tersenyum senang, senyum yang mengerikan, dan berbicara tentang sesuatu.

" _Bab 1, Perginya Lucy Heartfillia dari Fairy Tail, selesai"_

Akhirnya selesai chap 1, gimana?

Bagus gak? Mau aku lanjutin atau aku delete?

Oh ya, aku masih butuh OC buat cerita ini, liat saja post-an ku sebelumnya kalau berminat

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca cerita gaje ini, tolong kasih kritik, dan saran, karna itu akan sangat bermanfaat untukku :)

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!

 **-SkySorceress72-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai semua, ketemu lagi dengan saya, kali ini ceritanya bakal lebih panjang jadi semoga gak kecewa sama chap ini, dan aku sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, asekk xD**

 **WARNING(s) : TYPO, ABAL-ABALAN, GAJE, OOC, etc**

 **Disclaimer : FT punya Hiro-sensei, aku hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya**

* * *

 **No One POV**

Seorang laki-laki sedang berjalan di pinggir kota Magnolia, menikmati angin sore sambil menendang batu-batu kecil di depannya.

"Ugh, aku mau cepat sampai di guild! Dan menantang Lightning Freak itu duel! Aku tidak akan kalah kali ini!" Ujarnya dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar.

Akhirnya dia berlari sampai-sampai dia tidak melihat apa yang ada di depannya, dan hasilnya dia terjatuh akibat sebuah 'batu besar' yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Batu sialan! Kau menantangku duel?" Sepertinya dia sudah gila, dia bahkan berbicara seperti itu kepada sebuah 'batu'? Demi Mavis.

"Huh? Itu bukan batu, apa itu?" Akhirnya setelah sekian lama dia mencaci batu tak berdosa itu, dia baru menyadari kalau itu sama sekali bukan batu.

"Apa? Seorang gadis? Oh tidak dia juga terluka parah, aku harus segera menolongnya."

Dia mengangkat gadis itu di punggungnya, mencari bantuan di sekitar sana, tapi hasilnya nihil, dia sama sekali tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Hey, apa kau serius? Tidak ada bantuan disini." Dia mulai berpikir, setelah akhirnya memutuskan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, akan ku bawa dia ke guild, semoga dia belum mati saat kita tiba nanti." Dia mulai berlari meninggalkan Magnolia dan pergi menuju guildnya.

* * *

Akhirnya dia sampai di depan guildnya, tanpa ampun dia menendan pintu itu hingga rusak, oh malangnya nasibmu pintu.

"Kiyo! Apa kau harus selalu seperti itu? Bisa tidak sih masuk ke dalan guild dengan santai, tidak merusak properti yang ada disini?"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna biru langit dan bermata biru tua itu mendekati dia, berencana memarahi pemuda itu lebih lanjut.

"Oh Krystal! Tepat pada waktunya, aku butuh bantuanmu, gadis ini terluka, kau harus cepat menyembuhkannya!" Ucap pemuda yang dipanggil Kiyo tadi. Sepertinya ia tidak mendengarkan omelan yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

"Huh?" Krystal masih memproses ucapan Kiyo tadi.

Kiyo pun berface palm, sejak kapan gadis ini menjadi sangat lemot? Akhirnya Krystal menyadari kalau Kiyo sedang membawa seseorang di punggungnya.

"Oh tidak, dia terluka parah, cepat ke ruang perawatan! Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku?" Omel Krystal, Kiyo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menunjukkan flat facenya.

 **-Di Ruang Perawatan-**

"Jadi bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kiyo.

"Huh, untung saja kita tepat waktu, kalau saja dia tidak langsung di tangani secepatnya, mungkin dia sudah mati." Jelas Krystal, dan Kiyo hanya menghela nafas.

"Untunglah dia tidak mati."

"Tapi aku masih penasaran, dimana kau menemukannya?" Tanya Krystal.

Kiyo pun menceritakannya, tidak ada yang terlewat sedikitpun, bahkan kejadian yang sebenarnya sangat tabu diceritakan ke orang lain.

"Hah?" Hanya itu kata yang keluar dari mulut Krystal setelah Kiyo selesai menceritakannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kiyo.

"Kau itu bodoh atau gimana sih? Kau mencaci maki sebuah batu yang membuatmu jatuh? Itu batu Kiyo! Sebuah batu! Kau gila kah? Dan lagi kau tidak tau kalau itu seorang manusia? Buta kah kau?" Ujar Krystal kesal, walaupun tidak terima di hina seperti itu Kiyo hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis yang dia tolong tadi.

Sebenarnya, apa yang sudah terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa terluka parah seperti itu?

Akhirnya Krystal dan Kiyo berjalan keluar dari ruang perawatan, membiarkan gadis itu istirahat dengan tenang.

* * *

Pagi mulai menjelang, matahari mulai menampakan sinarnya, burung-burung berkicau, pohon-pohon yang basah karna hujan semalam, kaca yang berembun, membuat pagi itu sangatlah damai.

Lucy bangun dari tidurnya, menatap ke sekelilingnya, ia sama sekali tidak punya ide dimana dia sekarang.

Lucy mencoba untuk bangun, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya. Akhirnya dia pun menyerah dan kembali berbaring, Lucy melihat sekeliling tubuhnya, tubuhnya penuh dengan perban, _'siapa yang telah melakukannya?''_

Tak lama kemudian, pintu ruangan itu mulai terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang pemuda berambut Silver tua dan bermata biru dongker.

"Hey, kau sudah sadar rupanya. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi dimana aku? Dan siapa kau?" Tanya Lucy dengan hati-hati, dia masih harus waspada, karena dia tidak tau apakan pemuda itu baik? Atau jahat?

"Ah maaf, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Kiyo Elbourne, aku seorang mage, dan kau sedang berada di ruang perawatan guild ku." Ujarnya tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tanganya, "kalau kau?"

"Aku Lucy Heartfillia, aku juga seorang mage, tapi itu dulu." Jawab Lucy sambil menjabat tangan Kiyo.

"Dulu?" Tanya Kiyo.

"Yah, aku menjadi mage setelah seseorang mengambil kunci-kunciku, kau tau betapa berharganya kunci-kunci itu kepadaku," Kiyo hendak bertanya lagi kepada Lucy sampai dia langsung berbicara lagi, "ah, aku seorang Celestial Mage"

"Wow, itu salah satu sihir langka kan? Kau punga berapa kunci?" Tanyanya.

"Aku mempunyai 10 kunci emas dan 5 kunci silver" disambut dengan 'oh' dari Kiyo.

"Oh ya, pertanyaan yang mengganjal dipikiranku dari awal aku menemukanmu, bagaimana kau bisa terluka separah itu? Siapa yang menyerangmu?"

Lucy sedikit kaget mendengarnya, tapi dia tau kalau dia memang harus menceritakan cerita itu, sekarang atau tidak pernah, walaupun ia sedikit enggan untuk bercerita sekarang.

Kiyo yang melihat ekspresi Lucy hanya bisa diam, sepertinya kejadian ini memang sangat berat untuknya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau bercerita juga tidak apa-apa, maaf kalau pertanyaan ini membuatmu tidak enak." Ujar Kiyo, dan Lucy langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit enggan bercerita sekarang, tapi aku akan menceritakannya sekarang."

Lucy mulai mengambil hafas sebelum mulai bercerita.

"Aku...di tuduh."

"Apa? Di tuduh?" Tanya Kiyo bingung.

"Ya, aku dituduh...membunuh...nakamaku sendiri."

Dan perkataan itu sukses membuat Kiyo kaget. 'Dia dituduh membunuh? Kenapa?'

Lucy mulai bercerita dari awal, dimana ia melakukan misi dengan Levy dan Cana, pulang ke guild, di serang oleh nakamanya, guild marknya dihapus, bahkan kunci-kuncinya juga diambil, bagaimana dia berhasil kabur, dan pergi ke pinggir kota Magnolia dan tidak tau lagi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Lucy menundukkan kepalanya, menghalangi matanya dengan poninya, berusaha agar tidak menangis, walaupun ia tau ini akan susah.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan 2 lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya, dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihan Kiyo sedang memeluknya, ya, memeluknya.

"Ki-Kiyo...apa yang kau-"

"Menangislah..."

"Huh?"

"Menangislah, aku tau ini sangat berat untukmu, apa lagi saat kuncimu diambil, aku tau betapa sakitnya sesuatu yang penting bagi kita diambil oleh seseorang, percayalah, menangis membuat mu sedikit lebih baik."

Lucy pun menangis di dalam pelukan Kiyo, mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg yang dia simpan di dalam hatinya, suara tangisan Lucy sangat menyayat hati, menggambarkan bagaimana sedihnya hal yang dialaminya, Kiyo mengelus rambut Lucy agar dia lebih rileks, dan tangisan itu berlangsung sangat lama.

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 07.30, berarti sekitar 1 jam lebih Lucy menangis, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat malu, dia menangis selama itu sambil memeluk seorang laki-laki, mukanya pun memerah karnanya.

"Hey Lucy, kenapa mukamu memerah? Apa kau demam?" Tanya Kiyo, dengan santainya dia mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi Lucy, berniat untuk mengecek apakan Lucy demam atau tidak.

Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, dia malah mendapatkan pukulan dari Lucy dipipinya, dan suksek membuatnya terpental ke dinding.

"Heyy, kenapa kau memukulku? Sakit tauu." Ucap Kiyo sambil mengelus pipinya akibat hadiah dari Lucy barusan.

"Ah maaf, aku refleks melakukannya tadi, aku tidak sengaja sungguh." Lucy memohon maaf kepada Kiyo berkali-kali, walaupun Kiyo bilang tidak apa-apa, tetap saja Lucy merasa tidak enak.

"Aku akan panggil Krystal, dia orang yang telah menyembuhkanmu. Sekalian, aku juga akan mengambil makanan untukmu, kau belum sarapan kan?" Tanya Kiyo, dan dibalas dengan anggukan dari Lucy, lalu Kiyo segera pergi keluar ruangan, mencari Krystal dan mengambil makanan untuk Lucy.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengan suara ketukan dari pintu ruang perawatan, seeorang membuka pintunya, menampakkan Kiyo yang sedang membawa nampan dan Krystal disana.

"Hai, aku Krystal Aidou, panggil saja aku Krystal atau Krys, senang bertemu dengamu. Bagaimana dengan tubuhmu?" Tanyanya.

"Hai juga aku Lucy Heartfillia, aku juga, tubuhku baik baik saja, terima kasih sudah merawatku."

"Sama-sama, itu sudah menjadi tugas ku." balas Krys dengan senyumnya.

Kiyo menaruh nampan tadi di meja kecil dekat kasur Lucy.

"Lucy, makanlah terlebih dulu, kau butuh tenaga." Ucapnya.

"Ah, terima kasih Kiyo." Senyum Lucy, Kiyo pun menunjukan grinnya.

Krystal yang melihat itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Wah, sejak kapan Kiyo bisa selembut dan sebaik itu? Setahuku Kiyo itu serampangan, idiot, bahkan dia mencaci sebuah 'batu' karna membuatnya terjatuh? Huh, kiddo." Sindir Krystal, dan membuat sebuat pertigaan muncul di dahinya.

"Hey, kau mau mati ya! Ngajak berantem?" Teriak Kiyo

"Apa? Kau menantangku?" Balas Krystal tidak mau kalah.

Mereka berdua mulai bertengkar, memukul, menampar, bahkan menjambak rambut, pertarungan yang sedikit tidak _elit._

Dan sepertinya perkelahian ini tidak bisa dihentikan, Lucy hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka berdua, berharap mereka tidak mengancurkan barang barang disini.

Lucy pun menghabiskan makanannya, dan ia segera berbaring lagi, mencoba untuk tidur, walaupun di dekatnya ada dua orang orang yang sedang bertengkar.

 _Huft, ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan._

 **TBC~**

 **Oke fix, mereka berdua itu terlalu kekanakan, dan** **sepertinya, adegan KiLu itu terlalu cepat terjadi ya wkwk.**

 **Jadi, gimana ch** **ap ini? Gak mengecewakan kan? Semoga tidak.**

 **ChristianAmrokuzan : Tidak, Lucy gak bakalan jadi dark ataupun gray, terima kasih udah mau baca :D.**

 **Fic of Delusion : Wah, seneng deh kalau kamu suka sama ceritanya :D tenang itu bukan ibu Lucy kok hehehe.**

 **Oke deh, cukup segini untuk chap 2, sampai jumpa di chap 3 :D**

 **-SkySorceress72-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai bertemu lagi denganku di chap 3 semoga kalian ga kecewa sama chap ini selamat membaca!**

 **WARNING(s) : TYPO, ABAL-ABALAN, GAJE, OOC, etc**

 **Disclaimer : FT punya Hiro-sensei, aku hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya**

* * *

 **No one POV**

Sekarang Lucy sedang berada di rumah Krystal, dengan senang hati Krystal menawarkan Lucy untuk tinggal bersamanya, dan mereka berdua menjadi sangat dekat semenjak Lucy menceritakan semuanya kepadanya.

Lucy pun beranjak dari kasurnya, berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, dan langsung pergi ke ruang makan.

Disana Krystal sedang memasak, sepertinya dia belum menyadari akan kehadiran Lucy disana.

"Ohayou Krys." Sapa Lucy dan sukses membuat Krystal kaget.

"Oh Lucy, ohayou," Krystal tersenyum, "pancake?" Tanyanya, dibalas anggukan oleh Lucy.

Krystal langsung mengambil piring, menaruh dua pancake, menuangkan sirup maple dan berbagai macam berry, dan menaruhnya di meja, "selamat menikmati."

Lucy pun mulai memakannya dan dia tersenyum, "hei, ini enak sekali."

Krystal pun tersenyum senang karna Lucy menyukai masakannya, "terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah."

"Ne Lucy, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Krystal.

Sebenarnya, Lucy sendiri juga tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya.

Pertama, dia tidak mau pulang ke Mansion Heartfillia.

Kedua, dia ingin memasuki sebuah guild, tapi sekarang dia tidak punya sihir lagi.

Hal itu hanya membuat Lucy sakit kepala, "entahlah Krys, aku jug tidak tau apa yang akan kulakukan nanti," Lucy pun menghela nafasnya "tapi aku sangat ingin bergabung ke sebuah guild."

Krystal pun menepuk tangannya, "ah, gimana kalau kau bergabung dengan Scarlet Destiny?" Tanya Krystal.

Scarlet Destiny adalah nama Guild dimana Kiyo dan Krystal berada, dari semua cerita yang telah diceritakan oleh mereka berdua, rata-rata anggota Scarlet Destiny mempunya sihir yang unik.

Lucy hanya menatap Krystal, "bagaimana dengan sihirku? Dan apa mereka mau menerimaku?"

"Ah, tenang saja, mereka pasti akan menerimamu kok, lalu tentang sihirmu, aku bisa melatihmu Water Magic, dan Kiyo juga bisa mengajarimu Ice Magic, tidak burukkan?" Jelas Krystal.

Mendengar itu Lucy tersenyum senang, "tidak buruk juga, aku mau!"

"Baiklah, setelah makan, kita langsung bersiap-siap dan pergi menuju guild." Ucap Krystal.

Mereka pun mulai menghabiskan makanan mereka, bersiap-siap, dan berjalan menuju guild.

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

Akhirnya kami tiba juga di guild, semua orang menyapa kami. Lalu aku melihat Kiyo bersama seorang laki laki berambut kuning dan bermata hitam berjalan mendekati kami.

"Hai Krys, Lucy." Sapa Kiyo.

"Hai juga Kiyo," jawabku "hei,siapa dia?" Tanyaku sambil melihat ke arah pemuda berambut kuning itu.

"Dia? Panggil saja dia Lightning Freak." Jawab Kiyo dengan malas.

"Apa maksudmu Ice Popsicle? Ngajak berantem?" Ucap laki-laki itu kesal.

"Diam lah, kau terlalu berisik."

"Tch, bilang saja kau takut untuk duel denganku."

"Apa? Sejak kapan aku takut denganmu? Ayo sini maju."

Mereka berdua mulai berkelahi, aku hanya melongo melihatnya, mereka berdua mengingatkanku kepada Natsu dan Gray, sampai akhirnya sebuah suara menghentikan perkelahian itu.

"KIYO! REN! HENTIKAN PERTARUNGAN TIDAK BERARTI INI SEKARANG JUGA ATAU AKU AKAN MENGHUKUM KALIAN!"

Teriakan Krystal membuat Kiyo dan 'Ren' berhenti berkelahi, ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajah mereka.

"A- a- aye! Kami tidak bertengkar lagi, lihat?" Ucap Kiyo, sambil merangkul Ren dengan gemetar, Ren pun mengangguk ketakutan, aku hanya terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Bagus, awas kalau aku melihat kalian bertengkar lagi." Ucap Krystal dengan dingin, "Lucy, ayo kita ke ruang master, kau ingin bergabungkan?" Ajaknya.

"Lucy akan bergabung? Yeah! Kau bisa bergabung dengan timku, ada Krystal dan Ren juga, kita bisa melakukan misi bersama." Ucap Kiyo dengan semangat.

"Hmm, baiklah aku akan bergabung dengan timmu."

"Yosh, ayo kita ke ruangan master!"

Kiyo langsung menggandeng tanganku dan berlari meuju ruangan master mereka, dia berlari sanyat cepat, aku bahkan tidak menapakkan kaki ku dilantai, aku hanya menghela nafas, sampai akhirnya kami tiba di depan ruang master, Kiyo pun mulai mengetuk pintunya.

 _ **TOK..TOK...**_

"Masuklah... pintunya tidak dikunci." Sahut seseorang dari dalam.

Kami pun membuka pintunya, di dalam ruangan itu terlihat dua orang sedang berbicara tentang sesuatu.

"Hai Eva, Keigo"

"Hai Kiyo, ada perlu apa?" Tanya seorang perempuan berambut putih keunguan dan bermata biru tua.

"Kau tau Lucy kan? Yang sudah ku ceritakan kemarin? Dia ingin bergabung dengan kita." Jelas Kiyo.

"Oh begitu." Angguk Eva mengerti, dan dia langsung melihat kearahku.

"Hai, kau pasti Lucy kan? Aku Evangeline Michealis, panggil saja aku Eva, aku menjadi wakil ketua disini," Sapa Eva sambil mengulurkan tanganya "senang bertemu denganmu."

"Hai juga Eva, aku Lucy Heartfillia, senang bertemu denganmu juga." Jawabku sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Hai Lucy, aku Keigo Ashenbert, aku master guild ini. Krystal dan Kiyo telah menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu." Ucap laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata merah itu.

Aku sedikit kaget saat melihat Keigo, wajahnya terlihat sangat muda, mungkin umurnya hanya berbeda beberapa tahun dari ku dan dia sudah menjadi guild master? Aku pun berdecak kagum.

"Jadi, kalian sudah tau apa yang telah terjadi kepadaku?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

"Kami hanya mengetahuinya sedikit, mereka berdua tidak menceritakan secara detail kepadaku, kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau mau menceritakannya kepada kami?" Tanya Eva.

Aku pun tersenyum dan memulai ceritaku, dan aku melihat ekspresi mereka, spertinya mereka sedikit kaget dengan ceritaku.

"...jadi begitulah kejadiannya. Dan aku sangat ingin bergabung dengan guild ini." Ucapku menyelesaikan ceritaku.

"Oh Lucy, tentu saja kami akan menerimamu, aku percaya kalau kau tidak melakukan itu dan lagi tidak masalah kalau kau bisa melakukan sihir atau tidak, kau bisa berlatih mencari sihir baru." Jelas Eva dengan senyumnya.

"Sungguh?" Tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja, lalu dimana kau mau aku menaruh guild markmu?" Tanya Keigo, dia berjalan ke sebuah lemari dan mengambil sebuah cap.

"Hmm, dilengan kiri atas?"

"Tentu saja." Sebelum Keigo mengecap tanganku, aku menghentikannya.

"Kau tidak bertanya warna apa yang diinginkan?"

"Tidak, karna cap guild kita sedikit unik, cap kita mencerminkan sihir yang kita punya, contohnya liat guild mark Kiyo, itu berwarna putih kebiruan karna sihirnya adalah es." Jelas Keigo, aku pub kengangguk mengerti.

Setelah Keigo mengecap tanganku, pertama guild mark itu bercahaya dan kemudian mulai menampakkan warnanya, aku pun tersentak melihat warnanya, hitam dengan sedikit warna gold.

"Ngg? Hitam?" Tanyaku bingung.

Semua orang hanya diam, sepertinya mereka juga bingung, sampai akhirnya suara Kiyo memecahkan keheningan.

"Hey Lucy, sekarang kau kan sudah menjadi anggota guild ini, aku harus mengenalkan kau kepada yang lainnya! Dah Eva, Keigo, sampai nanti."

Kiyo langsung menarikku lagi keluar dari ruangan itu, sepertinya tidak lama lagi tanganku akan putus kalau Kiyo terus terusan menarik tanganku ini

 **No One POV**

"Hey Keigo, apakah kau merasakannya?" Tanya Eva.

"Ya, aku merasakannya dengan jelas, tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyadarinya." Ujar Keigo.

"Sepertinya kita harus berhati-hati."

"Tentu saja."

* * *

Kiyo dan Lucy pun sampai di aula guild, disana semua orang sedang melakukan kegiatannya masing masing.

"Hmm, kita harus mulai dari mana ya." Tanya Kiyo sambil mencari-cari orag yang tepat.

"Baiklah kita ke petir gila itu saja dulu." Ucapnya.

Mereka mulai berjalan menghampiri laki-laki yang tadi bertengkar dengan Kiyo.

"Hey, kuning sialan."

"Apa lagi? Kau tidak puas dimarahi Krystal tadi?" Tanyanya dengan acuh, dia pun melihat ke arah Lucy.

"Ah tadi kita belum sempat berkenalan, namaku Ren Vesallies, panggil saja aku Ren, senang bertemu denganmu." Dia mengulurkan tanganya, Lucy pun menjabatnya kembali.

"Hai Ren, aku Lucy Heartfillia, senang bertemu denganmu juga." Ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum.

Kiyo langsung melepaskan tangan mereka berdua.

"Lucy, jangan lama-lama berjabat tangan dengannya, nanti kau bisa terkena virus gila olehnya." Ucap Kiyo pelan tidak ingin ketahuan oleh Ren, walaupun sebenarnya Ren mendengarnya.

"Hey! Sembarangan, malahan kalau Lucy berada didekatmu terus, dia bisa punya penyakit idiot mu itu."

"Ugh sudahlah kalian berdua, bagaimana kalau Krystal melihatnya?" Ucap Lucy mengingatkan mereka berdua, tentu saja itu berhasil membuat mereka berdua diam.

"Sudahlah, aku mau memperkenalkan Lucy kepada yang lainnya." Kiyo menariknya pergi dari sana.

Mereka pun mulai berkeliling guild, baru beberapa orang saja yang telah mereka temui, kata Kiyo, yang lain sedang menjalankan misi, Lucy telah bertemu dengan Altaretta, gadis dengan rambut blonde dan beriris emerald, Rin, adiknya Ren yang berambut kuning dan beriris ruby, Viera, yang sepertinya kurang menyukaiku berambut salmon dan bermata merah darah.

Yang lainnya dia tidak terlalu mengingat nama mereka, untungnya mereka semua menerima kehadiran dirinya, ya, Lucy hanya perlu bertemu dengan sisanya, berharap mereka juga menerima dirinya.

 **Wendy POV**

Aku, Juvia-san, Happy, Carla, dan Lily baru saja pulang dari misi kami, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu Lucy-san, aku sangat merindukannya.

"Aye minna, kami kembali!" Ucap Happy.

"Semua, nakama kita telah kembali, mari berpesta!" Teriak seseorang, aku tidak tau siapa yang berbicara, disini terlalu ramai.

Aku hanya tersenyum lega, tapi senyumku tidak bertahan lama, aku mencari sosok Lucy-san, tapi nihil aku tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Ne minna, dimana Lucy-san?" Tanyaku.

Tiba-tiba, suasana di dalam guild menjadi berubah, hening, tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Ng, minna?" Perasaanku mengatakan, sesuatu telah terjadi kepada Lucy-san.

Belum ada yang menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Minna? Dimana Lu-" Ucapanku terpotong oleh Natsu-san.

"Jangan pernah sebut nama itu lagi!"

"Tapi kenapa?" Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"Dia...dia telah membunuh Cana Wendy, nakama kita."

 _Apa!?_

 **No One POV**

Wendy menatap tidak percaya kepada semua orang.

"Kalian bercandakan?"

"Tidak Wendy, kami tidak bercanda, untuk apa kami bercanda?" Ujar Erza.

"Lu..Lucy-san tidak akan pernah melakukan itu, dia terlalu baik untuk melakukan hal sekejam itu." Wendy mulai menangis.

"Sudahlah Wendy, kau tidak perlu menangis untuk pembunuh itu."

"Kau tau, kami menghajarnya hingga ia babak belur, dan mengusirnya, saat itu dia terluka parah, mungkin dia sudah tidak selamat lagi sekarang." Ucap Levy, mencoba untuk mendekati Wendy yang sedang menangis.

 _PLAKK..._

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus Levy, Levy memegang pipinya, semua orang terkejut, ya Wendy baru saja menampar Levy.

"We..Wendy, kenapa kau menamparku?" Tanya Levy.

Wendy menghapus air matanya, "kenapa? Kau tanya kenapa? Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau melakukan ini kepada Lucy-san? Kau tau betapa menderitanya Lucy selama ini? Dia..." Wendy menggantungkan kalimatnya "ugh, aku harus mencari Lucy-san sekarang juga."

Wendy berlari keluar guild, diikuti oleh Carla. Juvia yang melihat Wendy ingin sekali mengejarnya, sampai tangannya di tahan oleh Gray.

"Kau mau kemana? Mengikutinya? Dan menjadi penghianat?" Tanya Gray dengan dingin.

Juvia langsung melepaskan tangan Gray darinya dengan kasar, dan mendorongnya.

"Wendy benar, kalian tidak tau betapa menderitanya Lucy semenjak kedatangan Lisanna dari Edolas, sudah berapa lama itu? Setengah tahun, ya setengah tahun kalian menjauhinya dan mengabaikannya, dan kau tau, betapa senangnya Lucy saat tau Levy dan Cana mengajaknya untuk melakukan misi bersama? Aku tidak percaya kalian melakukan itu kepada Lucy, aku keluar dari guild ini."

Setelah Juvia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia langsung berlari keluar mengejar Wendy, berharap gadis itu belum terlalu jauh.

"Natsu, aku juga kecewa kepadamu, kau menghajar Lucy sampai dia terluka parah? Tidak, natsu yang ku kenal tidak akan pernah melakukan itu, aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, aku pegi dari sini," Happy terbang menjauhi Natsu, "Lily, kau ikut? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan sahabatku mati."

Lily mulai terbang menjauhi Gajeel, "maaf, yang dikatakan Happy benar, aku juga sama sekali tidak mengenalmu, aku juga pergi dari sini."

"Tidak Happy, kembali sekarang juga." Teriak Natsu dari bawah.

"Kau tidak bisa lagi menyuruhku, kau bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagiku."

Happy dan Lily terbang keluar dari guild, Natsu dan Gajeel mencoba untuk mengejar mereka sampai suara master menghentikan mereka.

"Natsu! Gajeel! Kalau kau sampai keluar dari pintu itu, kalian juga ku anggap sebagai penghianat Fairy Tail."

Natsu dan Gajeel pun diam di tempat, mereka tidak mau di cap sebagai penghianat.

Natsu memukul dinding hingga retak, rahangnya mengeras, wajahnya menampakan kemarahan yang besar.

'Lucy Heatfillia, kau akan membayar ini semua!'

* * *

 **-Di Magnolia Park-**

Wendy sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin mencari Lucy, yang dia temukan hanya tetesan darah, yang dia duga pasti itu darah Lucy.

"Carla, apa kau menemukan sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

"Aku menemukan ini di sekitar pinggir kota, sepertinya ia melarikan diri ke hutan." Ujar Carla sambil menunjukan sebuah pita.

"Itu pitanya Lucy-san! Aromanya masih tertinggal dipita itu, walau tidak terlalu ketara karna darah." Jawab Wendy.

"Mungkin kita bisa mencari Lucy dengan ini." Wendy mengangguk setuju, baru saja mereka mau jalan, Juvia memanggil mereka.

"Wendy, Carla, kalian dimana?"

"Juvia-san! Aku disini." Ucap Wendy sambil melambaikan tangannya. Juvia pun bergegas mendekati Wendy.

"Untung saja aku menemukanmu," ucap Juvia "apa yang telah kau temukan?"

"Ng, tadi Carla menemukan pita milik Lucy-san, dengan ini mungkin kita bisa menemukannya."

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat, tapi kita tunggu Happy dan Lily dulu, baru berangkat."

Akhirnya mereka bertiga menunggu Haply dan Lily di taman, setidaknya sudah sekitar 15 menit mereka menunggu, untung saja Happy dan Lily sudah datang.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" Seru Juvia.

"AYE SIR!"

Setelah berjalan 20 menit di pinggir kota Magnolia, mereka masih belum menemukan apa-apa.

"Hey, mari kita beristirahat." Ajak Lily, disambut dengan anggukan dari senua orang.

"Aku akan mencari makanan terlebih dulu, kalian tunggu disini ya."

Wendy beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan mencari makanan, walaupun mereka sesang berada di hutan, tapi disini hampir tidak ada yang bisa dimakan.

"Ugh, harus aku cari dimana lagi ini?"

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju kepada suatu semak, disana terdapat banyak berry yang tidak dia ketahui namanya.

Baru saja Wendy akan memakannya, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat, dan bermata hijau berjalan mendekati Wendy.

"Ah, maaf apakan ini kebunmu? Maaf aku tidak meminta izin." Ucap Wendy sambil membungkuk 90°.

"Ah tidak, ini bukan kebunku,lagi pula tempat inj juga bukan kebun, ini hanya tumbuhan liar, dan berry yang tadi hampir kau makan itu beracun, beruntung kau tidak jadi memakannya." Jelas laki-laki itu.

"Terima kasih karna sudah menolongku," Ucap Wendy "kalau aku boleh tau, siapa namamu?"

"Tidak masalah, namaku Yuuri Ryushizaki, kalau kau?"

"Aku Wendy Marvell"

"Oke Wendy, apa yang kau lakukan di hutan ini?"

"Aku sedang mencari temanku, menurut informasi yang ku dapatkan, ia sedang terluka parah, maka dari itu, aku harus segera menemukannya." Ucap Wendy sambil menghela nafasnya.

"Kalau aku boleh tau, siapa nama temanmu dam bagaimana penampilannya?" Tanya Yuuri.

"Ng, dia berambut pirang sepundak, matanya berwana karamel, dan kulitnya berwarna putih, oh ya namanya Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia." Terang Wendy.

"Huh? Lucy Heartfillia?"

"Iya, kenapa? Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Wendy.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya, tapi di guild ku baru saja kedatangan anggota baru, namanya Lucy Heartfillia."

Kalimat Yuuri sukses membuat Wendy kaget, 'jangan-jangan itu Lucy-san?'

"Tolong antar aku dan temanku kesana." Pinta Wendy, dan Yuuri pun mengiyakan, Wendy berlari menjemput yang lainnya dan mereka berlima berjalan mengikuti Yuuri dari belakang.

'Lucy-san, semoga itu benar-benar dirimu.'

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Baiklah, cukup segitu dulu untuk chap 3.**

 **Jadi, gimana untuk chap 3 ini? Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan untuk chap ini hehe.**

 **oh and thank you for zebzy1 karna telah memperbolehkanku memakai nama Scarlet Destiny XD.**

 **dan aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin bakal cepat update, mungkin paling lama 2/3 hari sekali.**

 **oke, jangan lupa di review ya, supaya aku semangat ngelanjutin ceritanya.**

 **sekian untuk hari ini.**

 **Salam,**

 **-SkySorceress72-**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING(s) : TYPO, ABAL-ABALAN, GAJE, OOC, etc**

 **Disclaimer : FT punya Hiro-sensei, aku hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya**

* * *

 **No One POV**

Yuuri, Wendy, Juvia, Carla, Happy, Lily sedang berjalan menuju guild, mereka berjalan dalam keheningan.

"Ng, apakah kita masih jauh?" tanya Happy.

"Tidak, sedikit lagi kita sampai," Yuuri menengok ke arah Happy dan "Kucingnya berbicara! Dan dia mempunyai sayap juga!" sepertinya dia baru menyadari hal itu.

"Serius? Apakah dari tadi dia tidak melihat kita?" tanya Lily.

"Kau juga berbicara!" seru Yuuri.

"Tentu saja." ujar Carla.

"Bagaimana mungkin kucing bisa berbicara? Bahkan mempunyai sayap!" tanyanya

"Ya, kami bukan kucing biasa, kami exceed."

"Exceed?"

Tiba-tiba suara ledakan menghentikan pembicaraan mereka, "apa yang terjadi?" tanya Juvia.

"Oh tidak, ini buruk. Kita harus cepat." ucap Yuuri.

mereka berlari menuju sumber ledakan, dan itu berasal dari belakang guild.

"Dark guild sialan, semuanya...ayo serang!" teriak Keigo.

Semua orang mulai menyerang dark guild itu, tapi mereka tidak ada habisnya.

"Ugh, mereka tak ada habisnya!" seru Ren "Lightning Demon Breath!"

"Janganlah mengeluh nii-chan," ucap Rin "Music Magic: Death Chant"

Serangan yang di berikan oleh Rin dan Ren berdampak cukup besar, hampir melumpuhkan setengah dari lawan yang sedang mereka hadapi.

Ditempat Lucy, dia sedang mencoba bertarung bersama Kiyo dan Krystal. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyerang Lucy dari belakang, dia tidak sempat menghindar, dia menutup matanya dan...

"Sky Dragon Roar!"

Lucy membuka matanya, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Wendy?!"

"Lucy-san!" Wendy langsung berlari memeluk Lucy "aku senang kau tidak apa-apa"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Lucy.

"Ng, bagaimana kalau ku ceritakan nanti? Pertama kita harus menyelesaikan ini dulu." ucap Wendy, Lucy pun mengangguk setuju.

Akhirnya, pertempuran itu pun selesai, tentu saja dimenangkan oleh Scarlet Destiny.

"Yeah! Kita menang!" seru Kiyo.

"Dan tentu saja aku yang paling banyak mengalahkan mereka!" ucap Ren dengan pedenya

"Tch, pede sekali kau yellow freak, tentu saja aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" ucap Ren dan Kiyo berbarengan.

"Bagus" ucap Krystal.

"Mereka mengingatkanku pada Natsu, Gray, dan Erza." ucap Happy.

"Ya, mereka sangat mirip." ujar Lily sambil mengangguk.

"Woah! Kucingnya berbicara!" seru Kiyo.

"Dan kau baru menyadarinya? Kau sama saja seperti bocah tadi." ucap Carla dengan ketus.

"Dan jangan bilang kau tidak menyadari kalau mereka punya sayap?" tanya Ren.

"Woah! Mereka punya sayap! Keren! Aku juga mau punya kucing seperti mereka, Lucy, apakah itu kucingmu?" ujar Kiyo.

"Dasar lemot."

"Apa maksudmu yellow freak?"

"Diamlah kalian berdua." ucap Eva yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang mereka bersama Keigo.

"Eva! Kau mengagetkanku." seru Ren.

"Maaf."

"Jadi, apakah itu kucingmu?" tanya Kiyo sambil menunjuk ke arah Happy.

"Bukan, ini bukan kucingku," ucal Lucy "tapi dia sahabatku."

"Lucy! Kau memang yang terbaik!" ucap Happy, dia memeluk Lucy, Lucy hanya terkikik geli.

"Oh ya Lucy, kenapa kau bisa mengenal mereka? Siapa mereka?" tanya Krystal.

"Mereka...anggota Fairy Tail."

"Lebih tepatnya, mantan anggota Fairy Tail." ucap Juvia membenarkan.

"Apa? Mantan?" tanya Ren.

"Sepertinya lebih baik jika kita mendengarkannya di dalam." ajak Keigo.

* * *

Lucy hampir menangis saat Wendy dan Juvia bercerita kenapa mereka keluar dari Fairy tail, semua orang di guild hanya diam, tidak ada yang bersuara sedikitpun.

"Jadi kami keluar karna kami percaya kalau Lucy sama sekali tidak melakukannya, dan kami juga merasa kalau itu bukan mereka. Mereka sangat berbeda dari yang seharusnya kami kenal." jelas Lily sambil mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Aku...aku tidak percaya kalian melakukannya." ujar Lucy.

"Jadi, kau tidak suka kami disini?" tanya Happy.

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku, aku senang salian ada disini, tapi kalian seharusnga tidak melakukannya untukku." jelas Lucy.

"Ya, itu sudah terjadi dan kami sama sekali tidak tau mau kemana, jadi bisakah kami masuk ke guild ini?" tanya Juvia.

"Tentu saja kalian bisa, 6 anggota baru dalam sehari, jelas ini sangat langka." ujar Eva.

"Ayo kalian ikut aku agar aku bisa memberikan guild mark kepada kalian." ujar Keigo.

Setelah menunggu, akhirnya mereka menampakkan wujud mereka.

"Lucy-san! Kami sudah resmi menjadi anggota guild, lihat!" seru Wendy sambil menunjukan guild mark di tangannya, guild mark Wendy berwarna biru langit.

"Wah, selamat kalian semua, aku juga ikut senang!" seru Lucy.

"Ehm, maaf menggangu kalian semua, karna hari ini spesial, kita kedatangan 6 anggota baru. Karna itu mari kita berpesta!" seru Keigo dari atas panggung, semua orang bersorak gembira, mereka menyelamati Lucy dan lainnya.

* * *

Sekarang sudah jam 7 pagi, semua orang masih tertidur di aula guild. Di salah satu sisi, kita bisa melihat Lucy dan Kiyo tidur bersebelahan, wajahnya terlihat sangat damai.

"Hey, sepertinya lebih baik kita tidak perlu membangunkan mereka, mereka sangat lucu!" seru seseorang.

"Aku setuju denganmu Retta! Mereka sangat manis saat berdua!" balas yang lainnya.

"Krystal! Retta! Bagaimana pun juga kita harus membangunkan mereka, ini sudah jam 7 pagi." ucap seseorang.

"Ah Viera, kau nggak seru!" seru Krystal di sambut dengan anggukan Retta. Viera hany memutar matanya.

"Baiklah, hey Lucy, Kiyo, cepatlah bangun!" seru Retta, tidak ada reaksi dari mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya kita harus berteriak," saran Viera "dalam hitungan ketiga, oke?"

"Satu..."

"Dua..."

"Tiga."

"LUCY! KIYO! CEPAT BANGUN!"

Tentu saja, mereka berdua langsung bangun seketika, wajah mereka terlihat kusut setelah di bangunkan dengan cara seperti itu.

"Hey! Kalian tidak perlu berteriak! Bisa tuli nanti aku kalau mendengar teriakan cempreng kalian bertiga!"

Dan alhasil, karna ucapan Kiyo tadi, sekarang dia sudah pingsan karna diserang oleh ketiga gadis itu.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya Lucy sambil mengusap matanya.

"Oh, selamat pagi Lucy!" sapa ketiga gadis itu.

"Pagi, jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Sekarang sudah jam 7 lebih, ayo cepat bangun, aku ingin mengajakmu melakukan misi hari ini." ucap Krystal, Lucy hanya mengangguk, mereka berempat berjalan menuju bar guild.

"Pagi Genta!" sapa Viera.

"Pagi juga Viera, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya laki-laki berambut hitam itu, dari wajahnya sepertinya dia sudah berumur 30 tahun lebih.

"Aku mau pancake blueberry sama ice milk tea saja." pesan Krystal.

"Aku mau pancake coklat dan coklat hangat." pesan Altaretta.

"Aku mau roti bakar, dengan bacon dan telur setengah matang, lalu minumannya lemon tea hangat." pesan Viera.

"Aku mau waffle dengan selai strawberry dan minumnya milkshake strawberry." pesan Lucy.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera membuatnya." ujar Genta.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit menunggu, makanan pun datang.

"Ini dia pesanan kalian." ucap Genta sambil menaruh pesanan mereka di meja.

"Terima kasih Genta, oh ya, kenalkan ini Lucy, kau belum semoat berkenalan dengannya kan?" ujar Krystal.

"Jadi ini Lucy, hai Lucy, namaku Genta, aku yang memiliki bar di guild ini." sapa Genta.

"Hai juga Genta-san, aku Lucy, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi dulu, selamat menikmati makanan kalian." pamit Genta lalu pergi ke bar.

Para gadis mulai memakan makanan mereka dengan nikmat, diselingi dengan bercandaa. Setelah selesai mereka langsung berjalan menuju papan permintaan.

"Hey, apa kalian menemukan job yang menarik?" tanya Retta.

"Aku belum menemukannya, bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Viera.

"Begitu pula denganku." ujar Krystal.

"Bagaimana dengan ini? Menghancurkan sebuah dark guild yang menyerang sebuah kota, bayarannya juga lumayan 500.000 jewels." ucap Lucy sambil memberikan posternya ke Retta.

"Boleh juga, kalian setuju?" tanya Retta.

"Baiklah, sepertinya akan seru." ujar Viera di sambut anggukan dari Krystal.

"Baiklah, kita akan berangkat 1 jam lagi, ayo bersiap-siap, dan kita bertemu lagi di stasiun, oke?" jelas Retta, semuany mengangguk dan pergi ke rumah masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap.

"Oh ya Lucy." panggil Krystal, mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Begini, kemarin saat kita bertarung melawan dark guild itu, aku menemukan sesuatu," Krystal merogoh kantung jaketnya, mengambil sesuatu dan memperlihatkannya kepada Lucy "kau tau apa ini?"

Lucy tersentak saat melihat benda itu, "itu kan salah satu celestial key? Tapi, kenapa itu berwarna merah ruby? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya." ujar Lucy.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kunci ini untukmu saja." ucap Krystal sambil memberi kuncinya kepada Lucy.

"Kau memberikannya kepadaku?" tanya Lucy.

"Ya, selain itu, aku bukan Celestial Mage, aku tidak tau cara menggunakannya." jelas Krystal di balas dengan anggukan Lucy.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Krys."

"Sama-sama."

"Oh ya, kita masih punya waktu kan? Aku ingin tau kunci apa ini, ayo kita kesana." ucap Lucy sambil menunjuk sebuah lapangan. Krystal mengangguk setuju dan mereka berjalan menuju lapangan itu.

Setelah sampai, Lucy mulai melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan saat memanggil roh bintang baru.

"Aku orang yang terhubung dengan dunia roh bintang memintamu untuk menjawabku, aku buka gerbang dari roh bintang!" seru Lucy, kunci itu mengeluarkan cahaya, dan seseorang muncul di depan Lucy.

"Halo Lucy-sama, ada perlu apa memanggilku?" tanya seorang perempuan, wajahnya sangat cantik, dia mempunyai rambut berwarna merah menyala, bermata oranye dan memakai gaun ala dewi yunani berwarna merah dengan motif api di ujung gaunnya.

"Apa kau roh bintang juga?" tanya Lucy.

"Ya, namaku Hemera, aku adalah Dewi Matahari, salah satu dari 6 roh dewa-dewi yunani." jelas Hemera.

"Wow, aku tidak pernah mendengar kalau kunci seperti itu ada." ujar Lucy.

"Ya, sama seperti kunci zodiak, kunci kami sangatlah langka, hanya beberapa orang di dunia ini yang mempunyai kunci itu." ujar Hemera dan membuat Lucy kagum.

"Akan aku jelaskan lebih lanjut, kunci kami terdiri dari Zeus dewa petir, Poisedon dewa laut/air, Erebus dewa kegelapan, Gaea dewi bumi, Hemera dewi matahari/api, dan Theia dewi cahaya, dan sekarang kau sudah memiliki kunci dewi api, oh ya, aku mempunyai 1 kunci lagi, yaitu Erebus, dewa kegelapan, aku ingin kau memilikinya," jelas Hemera sambil memberikan kunci berwarna hitam obsidian kepada Lucy "baiklah Lucy, aku harus kembali, dan aku bisa dipanggil kapanpun kau membutuhkan ku, permisi." setelah mengatakan itu, Hemera langsung menghilang.

"Wow Lucy, sekarang kau mempunyai 2 kunci! Dan sepertinya merek kuat-kuat." ucap Krystal.

"Yah, sepertinya begitu, baiklah, aku akan memanggil 1 roh lagi, lalu kita langsung pulang, oke?" ucap Lucy, lalu mulai memanggil roh Erebus.

Lalu muncul seorang laki-laki berparas tampan dengan berambut hitam, bermata ungu gelap, dan memakai baju ala dewa yunani berwarna hitam, dan sepatu sendal berwarna hitam.

"Halo Lucy-sama, namaku Erebus, sepertinya tadi Hemera sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu, jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi, lalu aku bisa di panggil kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, aku permisi." lalu Erebus menghilang dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya dia tipe orang yang kurang bergaul ya." ujar Krystal, Lucy pun mengiyakan perkataan Krystal tadi.

"Sepertinya, oh ya kita harus bergegas! Kita tidak punya waktu lagi." ujar Lucy sambil menarik Krystal menjauh dari lapangan menujh rumah mereka.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk bersiap-siap, setelah itu mereka langsung berlari menuju stasiun untuk bertemu dengan Altaretta dan Viera.

"Hosh...hosh...apha...khalian...telahh...menunggu...lhama?" tanya Krystal, dia sudah kehabisan nafas karna berlari tadi, Lucy pun juga sama.

"Tidak juga, oh ya aku sudah membeli tiket untuk kita berempat, ayo kita harus segera naik, kalau tidak nanti kita akan ketinggalan." jelas Retta.

Keempat gadis itu berjalan menuju salah satu kereta, mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, dan menempatinya. Tidak lama kemudian kereta mulai berangkat, para gadis mulai bergosip tentang laki-laki di guild.

"Menurutku ya, Kiyo dan Ren itu sungguh kekanakan." ujar Krystal, para gadis yang lain juga setuju.

"Tapi, setidaknya Ren itu lebih baik dari pada Kiyo, dan Ren lebih keren dari pada Kiyo." ucap Retta.

"Hoo, jadi ceritanya kau suka sama Ren begitu?" sindir Viera.

"Apa? Aku tidak suka kepadanya!"

"Ayolah, tidak usah malu-malu!" ucap Lucy.

Ketiga gadis itu hanya tertawa melihat wajah Retta yang memerah.

"Sudahlah, berhenti mengodaiku!" ucal Retta kesal.

"Baiklah baiklah, oh ya Lucy, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kiyo?" tanya Krystal dan lertanyaan itu sukses membuat pipinya memerah.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku dan Kiyo tidak ada hubungan apa-apa!" ujar Lucy.

"Hoo, jadi bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau tidur bersebelahan dengannya tadi pagi?" tanya Viera, Krystal dan Retta tertawa kencang.

"Aku tidak tidur bersebelahan dengannya." ujar Lucy, mukanya sekarang sudah merah padam.

"Ah ayolah Lucy, mau bukti?" Retta mengeluarkan sebuat lacrima kecil, dan menampilkan sebuah foto dimana Lucy dan Kiyo tidur bersebelahan.

"Itu...ngg...ah sudahlah, ganti topik...ganti topik!"

Ketiga gadis itu tertawa lagi karna reaksi Lucy saat diberikan foto itu, oh sungguh malang nasibmu Luce.

"Oh ya, kau sudah bertemu dengan Zero dan Rafi belum?" tanya Viera.

"Belum, memang siapa mereka?" tanya Lucy.

"Mereka adalah S class mage di guild kita, kau tau? Mereka itu sangat kuat! Zero jarang memakai kekuatan sihirnya, dia lebih suka menggunakan pedang, lalu untuk Rafi, sebenarnya kekuatannya sedikit aneh, karna dia bisa memanjangkan tubuhnya sesuka hati, bisa dibilang sihirnya merubah bagian tubuhnya menjadi karet, walau begitu tapi jangan anggap remeh dia, bahkan saat Kiyo mengajaknya duel, Kiyo langsung kalah dalam 1 kali serangan." jelas Krystal panjang lebar.

"Yup, hanya saja Zero lebih pendiam, suka tidur, suka minum sake, kalau Rafi, dia sangat suka makan, apapun dia makan, kalau Zero pendiam, Rafi malah kebalikannya, malah bisa dibilang dia lebih idiot dari pada Kiyo." tambah Retta. Lucy pun ber'oh' ria dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Berbicara tentang sihir, aku penasaran, apa sihir kalian?" tanya Lucy.

"Kau belum tau ya? Baiklah, aku adalah Water Demon Slayer, sama seperti Ren, hanya saja dia petir, dan aku air, aku juga bisa menggunakan sihir penyembuh, tapi jarang kugunakan." jelas Krystal.

"Kalau aku Dreaming Magic, jadi aku bisa memanipulasi mimpiku menjadi kenyataan, sebenarnya sebelum itu aku suka tidur tiba-tiba, tapi begitulah cara kerja sihirku, tidur, bermimpi, dan membuatnya menjadi kenyataan." jelas Viera.

"Aku tidak pernah tau kalau sihir seperti itu ada." ucap Lucy.

"Tentu saja, karna hanya aku yang mempunyai sihir ini." ujar Viera dengan bangga.

"Haha, baiklah Viera, kalau aku Fencing Magic, jadi pedangku ini juga memiliki sihir, aku bisa melakukan apapun dengan pedangku ini, seperti menambah pedangku dari bayangan, menambah kecepatan bertarungku, kurang lebih sih seperti itu, selebihnya liat saja nanti." jelas Retta.

"Sihir kalian semua unik-unik ya." ucap Lucy.

"Karna dari itu, guild kami disebut juga 'guild dengan sihir-sihir unik.'" ucap Krystal.

Setelah berbincang-bincang lama, tidak kerasa kalau mereka hampir sampai ditempat tujuan mereka.

 _"Pemberhentian selanjutnya Stasiun Gliberrish, sekali lagi..."_

"Kita hampir sampai, ayo bersiap-siap." ucap Lucy.

Para gadis pun mulai bersiap-siap, kereta pun berhenti, para gadis turun dari kereta, berjalan menuju sebuah kota, kota itu bernama Gliberrrish, dan sepertinya ini kota perdagangan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat menginap dulu baru pergi ke rumah mayor kota ini?" usul Viera.

Semuanya setuju dengan usul Viera, mereka mulai mencari penginapan yang terjangkau, lalu memesan kamar untuk mereka berempat, beristirahat sebentar, lalu berangkat menuju tempat mayor itu tinggal.

"Permisi, kami dari Scarlet Destiny ingin bertemu denga mayor kota ini." ucap Krystal, lalu pintu pun terbuka, menampakkan seorang perempuan dengan baju maid.

"Bisakah kalian memperlihatkan guild mark kalian?" tanya maid itu.

Lalu para gadis mulai memperlihatkan guild mark mereka.

"Kalian benar, ayo masuk, tuan sudah menunggu kehadiran kalian." ucap maid itu sambil membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Para gadis memasuki rumah itu, berjalan kesebuah ruangan, sepertinya ruang kerja.

"Aku sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian! Silahkan duduk dulu, baru aku akan menjelaskan tugas kalian." ucapnya. Mereka pun mulai duduk, tapi karna kursinya hanya 2, cuma Lucy dan Retta yang duduk, Viera dan Krystal berdiri.

"Pertama, perkenalkan namaku Don, kalian bisa panggil aku Mayor Don."

"Baiklah Mayor Don, aku Altaretta, yang disampingku ini Lucy, dan yang berdiri ini adalah Krystal dan Viera." ujar Retta.

"Ok, sekarang ke tugas kalian, selama sebulan ini, sebuah dark guild menyerang kita, namanya adalah Black Khronos, menculik anak-anak, mengambil bahan makanan, kami tidak pernah tau kapan mereka akan menyerang lagi, tapi sekitar seminggu yang lalu, aku menyuruh seseorang untuk melacak mereka, tapi sampai sekarang dia belum kembali," jelasnya "aku ingin kalian menemukan guild itu, menghancurkannya, dan membawa anak-anak kembali dengan selamat."

"Tapi, kau sama sekali tidak tau lokasi dark guild itu?" tanya Viera, mayor pun menggeleng.

"Tidak, tapi menurut informasi yang ku dapat dari masyarakat sekitar, dark guild itu berada di sekitar barat daya hutan kota ini."

"Itu informasi yang cukup bagus, baiklah kita akan segera melaksanakannya." ujar Krystal.

"Terima kasih, kalian boleh pergi sekarang."

"Ayo, kita harus berangkat sekarang." ucap Lucy.

Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan keluar dari rumah itu, dan berhenti di suatu tempat.

"Baiklah, kita harus dibagi menjadi 2 tim, Krystal dan Lucy akan mencari guild itu di hutan barat daya, lalu aku dan Retta akan mencari informasi dari masyarakat sekitar, lalu kita kumpul lagi saat jam makan malam nanti di restoran dekat penginapan, oke?" jelas Viera, mereka pun mengangguk setuju dengan usul Viera.

Lalu mereka berpencar untuk melakukan tugas masing-masing, Lucy dan Krystal berjalan menuju hutan barat daya, Viera dan Retta berusaha mencari informasi di kota ini.

"Lucy, menurutmu dimana lokasi guild itu?" tanya Krystal.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi ini dark guild kan? Pasti guild mereka berada di dalam hutan ini." ujar Lucy.

Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam hutan, sudah hampir setengah jam mereka berjalan tapi mereka tidak menemukan apa-apa.

"Kenapa tidak ada apa-apa disini? Membuatku kesal saja."

"Tenanglah Krys, disaat seperti ini kita harus tenang."

Krystal pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya, dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, lalu dia memicingkan matanya.

"Hey Lucy, sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu, lihat!" ujar Krystal sambil menunjuk sesuatu, itu adalah sebuah bendera guild, dari gambar bendaranya sepertinya itu dark guild yang mereka cari.

"Ya, misi pertama sukses!" ujar Lucy, mereka pun beregas pergi dari situ, berharap tidak ada yang melihat mereka, kalau sampai itu terjadi mereka bisa dalam bahaya.

* * *

"Jadi kau sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa tentang dark guild ini?" tanya Retta, orang itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Retta menghela nafasnya "terima kasih."

"Retta!" teriak seseorang dari jauh.

"Viera! Apa kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Ya cuma sedikit, katanya biasanya mereka menyerang kota ini saat malam hari."

"Ya lumayanlah dari pada tidak dapat apa-apa, ayo kita kembali ke penginapan, aku merasa mereka berdua sudah kembali." ajak Retta, dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju penginapan mereka.

Benar saja Krystal dan Lucy sudah sampai di penginapan mereka, wajah mereka terlihat lelah.

"Hei kalian berdua, apa kalian menemukan dimana lokasi guild itu?" tanya Viera.

"Tentu saja," ucap Lucy "guild mereka berada di pedalaman hutan, butuh waktu setengah jam untuk sampai kesana."

"Bagus, jadi kapan kita akan menyerang mereka?" tanya Retta.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

 **Hai, ketemu lagi dengan saya, gimana chap 4? Seru ga? Kayaknya aku terlalu banyak memberikan dialog disini, tpi ga masalah kan?**

 **Oh ya, kan aku udah jelasin tentang sihir mereka, kira-kira ada yang mau memberi saran untuk nama mantra-mantranya?**

 **Dan untuk Biku-niichan, maaf ya kalau ocmu berbeda dari yang seharusnya karna aku pengen di guild ga ada yg benci Lucy :D**

 **Makasih buat yang udh mau ngereview cerita ini, sampai jumpa di chap 5!**

 **Mind to R &R?**

 **-SkySorceress72-**


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING(s) : TYPO, ABAL-ABALAN, GAJE, OOC, etc**

 **Disclaimer : FT punya Hiro-sensei, aku hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya**

* * *

Sekarang waktu menunjukan jam 18.45, keadaan kota sudah sangat sepi, tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan.

"Kalian siap?" tanya Krystal.

"Tentu saja." balas yang lainnya.

"Oke, jadi aku dan Retta akan tetap berada disini, untuk berjaga-jaga kalau mereka mulai menyerang kota, Viera dan Lucy akan pergi ke guild mereka, ingat! Jangan sampai ketahuan, tugas kalian hanya membebaskan para sandera, dan hancurkan guildnya, mengerti?" jelas Krystal.

Akhirnya mereka semua mulai siap-siap di posisi masing-masing, Lucy dan Viera bergegas pergi ke hutan, Retta dan Krytal berpencar untuk menjaga kota.

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 19.00 tapi belum ada pergerakan apapun dari lawan, sampai akhirnya 15 menit sudah berlalu, tiba-tiba ada suara orang dari sekitar pasar, Krystal yang berada di dekat situ langsung berlari menuju pasar, ada sekelompok orang yag sedang mengambil bahan-bahan makanan disana, Krystal langsung muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Tch, harusnya kami yang bertanya padamu, kenapa ada anak kecil disini? Kau mau mati? Ingat ya, kami ini dari Black Khronos, jangan macam-macam dengan kami." ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Hoo, benarkah? Aku tidak takut dengan kalian." ujar Krystal sambil menunjukan grinnya.

"Kau! Berani sekali dengan kami, kau tidak akan lolos." seru mereka.

"Cih, Water Demon Roar!" seru Krystal dan tepat mengenai mereka.

"Anak kecil sialan...Fire Magic: Purple Fire, Poison!" salah satu dari mereka mulai menyerang, dan dengan mudahnya di hindari oleh Krystal.

"Kau sebut itu serangan? Water Lock!" sebuah bola air mulai menjebak mereka, "kalian tau? Kalian tidak bisa keluar dari sana, dan kalian akan kehabisan nafas karna kalian tidak bisa bernafas dalam air." ujar Krystal, dan benar saja, mereka mulai kehabisan nafas dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Krystal menghilangkan air itu, dan para dark mage itu jatuh ke tanah, Krystal mengikat mereka dengan tali sihir agar tidak bisa terlepas dan membawa mereka bersamanya.

Kini Retta juga sedang bertarung di dekat alun-alun kota, jumlah mage yang sedang dia hadapi lebih banyak dari lada Krystal tadi.

"Ugh, kapan ini akan selesai..." ucap Retta, dia menciptakan sebuah pedang lagi, dan menyerang mereka semua.

"Fencing Magic: Blade of Flashing Lightning!"

Retta mengayunkan pedangnya kearah mereka, menciptakan sebuah petir dan mengenai hampir setengah dari mereka semua.

"Retta!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

"Krys! Butuh bantuan disini!" seru Retta.

"Baiklah, ayo kalian semua, serang aku!" teriak Krystal "Water Demon Destruction Wave!"

Mereka berdua bertarung hingga sekuat tenaga, melawan dark mage sebanyak itu memang cukup menguras tenaga.

"Ini yang terakhir, Fencing Magic: Exploding Flame Blade!" seru Retta.

Serangan Retta tadi mengakhiri pertarungan ini, mereka berdua terlihat kecapekan.

"Kerja yang bagus Retta!" ucap Krystal sambil tersenyum, Retta juga tersenyum.

"Aku ingin tau bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua." ucap Retta.

"Ya, aku harap mereka baik-baik saja."

* * *

"Jadi, siapa yang akan menyerahkan diri?" tanya Viera.

"Aku saja, kau bisa menggunakan sihirmu didekat sini, katamu kau menjadikan mimpimu kenyataankan? Aku akan mengulur waktu." ucap Lucy.

"Baiklah Lucy, aku mempercayaimu." ujar Viera, lalu mereka berdua berpencar.

Lucy sudah berada di depan guild itu, dia menarik nafas dan membuka pintunya.

"Lihat siapa yang datang! Mau apa dia?" tanya seseorang.

"Mana kutau." jawab seseorang.

"Aku menyerahkan diriku kepada kalian." ujar Lucy.

"Huh? Menyerahkan diri?" tanya seseorang.

"Ya." jawab Lucy singkat.

"Baiklah, Tibo! Ikat dia dan bawa dia ke ruang bawah tanah!" seseorang yang dipanggil Tibo tadi mulai mendekati Lucy.

' _Kena kalian, I open thee, door of the Fire Goddess, Hemera!'_ seru Lucy dengan suara pelan, lalu sebuah cahaya muncul di samping Lucy.

"Halo Lucy-sama." sapa Hemera.

"Hemera, serang mereka!" seru Lucy, Hemera pun mengangguk dan mulai menyerang mereka.

"Sial! Kita ditipu olehnya, ayo serang!"

Semuanya mulai menyerang Lucy, dan Lucy pun mengambil kunci Erebus.

"I open thee, door of the Darkness God, Erebus!" seru Lucy, dan Erebus muncul di samping Lucy.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Lucy-sama?" tanya Erebus dengan suaranya yang datar.

"Serang mereka."

"Dengan senang hati."

Erebus mulai menyerang mereka semua, seseorang muncul dari belakang Lucy, Lucy mengeluarkan Fleuv d' Etoile-nya, melilitkanya di badan orang itu dan melemparnya ke dinding.

"Dreaming Magic: Earthquake!" seru seseorang, lalu guild itu mulai bergetar hebat, bahkan Lucy hampir susah berdiri.

"Close the gate of Hemera, close the gate of Erebus." ucap Lucy, setelah mereka berdua menghilang, Lucy segera kabur dari guild itu, tidak lama setelah Lucy keluar, guild itu pun hancur berserakan.

"Viera!" seru Lucy.

"Lucy! Kita berhasil!" seru Viera.

"Kau sudah membawa keluar para sandera?" tanya Lucy, Viera mengangguk.

"Ya, mereka sudah kusuruh untuk berlari keluar hutan." ujar Viera.

"Baiklah, kita harus segera menyusul mereka."

Lucy dan Viera segera berlari menjauh dari guild itu, sampai Viera menghentikan larinya.

"Ada apa Vi? tanya Lucy.

"Aku melihat sesuatu di sekitar sana, apa kau mau menemaniku melihatnya?" tanya Viera.

"Baiklah, ayo."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat yang di tunjuk Viera tadi, mereka tidak melihat apa-apa disana, hingga Lucy menemukan sesuatu.

"Hey! Ini kunci celestial." ujar Lucy, dia mengambil kunci berwarna hijau emerald itu dari sekitar pohon.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat ada kunci celestial seperti itu." ujar Viera.

"Ya, karna ini kunci dewi, tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya, hanya beberapa orang di dunia ini yang mempunyainya." jelas Lucy.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah, kita harus pergi sekarang." ucap Viera, Lucy pun mengangguk dan mereka berdua berlari dari tempat itu

* * *

"Kerja yang bagus! Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada kalian." ujar Mayor Don.

"Tidak masalah, itu sudah tugas kami." ujar Lucy.

"Baiklah, ini uang kalian." ucap Mayor Don sambil memberikan uang kepada Krystal.

"Terima kasih, kami harus pergi, sampai jumpa." ujar Krystal sambil tersenyum.

Para gadis berjalan keluar dari rumah Mayor Don lalu pergi ke pusat kota.

"Oke, karna kita masih ada waktu sampai kita pulang nanti, bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja?" tanya Retta.

"Ide bagus!" ujar Lucy.

"Ini uang dari mayor," Krystal memberikan masing-masing 125.000 jewels "kalau kurang pakai uang kalian masing masing ya!"

Mereka semua berkeliling untuk mencari oleh-oleh untuk mereka sendiri dan orang-orang di guild.

"Mainan ikan ini lucu, kira-kira Happy bakal suka gak ya?" tanya Lucy.

"Harga mainan ikan itu hanya 5.000 jewels saja, kau ingin membelinya?" tanya penjaga toko.

"Baiklah aku beli satu." ucap Lucy sambil memberikan uang ke penjaga toko itu.

"Ini dia, terima kasih sudah berbelanja di tokoku."

Lucy langsung pergi ke toko-toko lainnya, mencarikan oleh-oleh untuk Wendy, Juvia, Carla, Lily, dan mungkin Kiyo.

Setelah berjam-jam mereka berkeliling kota untuk mencari hadiah, mereka bertemu lagi di penginapan.

"Jadi apa yang kalian dapat?" tanya Viera.

"Aku membeli suling ini untuk Rin, ini suling sihir loh, dia kan pengguna Music Magic, pasti bakal cocok." ujar Retta sambil menunjukan sulingnya.

"Kau tidak membelikan kakaknya hadiah?" tanya Krystal.

"Ng, aku membelikannya satu."

"Apa itu?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku...aku tidak akan memberi tau."

Lucy, Viera dan Krystal hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Baiklah, kalau aku membeli gantungan petir ini untuk Ren, lalu gantungan es untuk Kiyo, dan beberapa hadiah lain untuk semuanya di guild." ujar Krystal.

"Aku membelikan mainan ikan untuk Happy, pita untuk Carla dan Wendy, kiwi untuk Lily, kalung untuk Juvia dan Kiyo, tentu saja dengan model yang berbeda." jelas Lucy.

"Hoo, kau membelikan Kiyo hadiah?" tanya Retta.

"Ya, sebagai ucapan terima kasih kepadanya karna telah menolongku." jelas Lucy.

"Krystal kan menolongmu juga, kenapa kau tidak memberinya hadiah?" tanya Viera.

"Itu...uangku habis jadi aku tidak bisa membelikannya sesuatu." ujar Lucy seditik gugup.

"Haha, baiklah Lucy, oh ya...apa yang kau beli Vi?" tanya Krystal.

"Hanya beberapa bibit pohon untuk Eva, dan buku-buku untuk Keigo, kalian tau kan kalau Keigo suka membaca?"

"Yup, bagaimana kalau kita check out sekarang? Aku ingin segera pulang guild." ucap Retta.

"Karna kau ingin segera memberikan Ren hadiah?" tanya Lucy disertai anggukan dari Krystal dan Retta.

"Oh diamlah kalian, jangan ungkit-ungkit itu lagi." ujar Retta dengan kesal.

"Baik baik, ayo kita berangkat sekarang." ucap Viera.

Mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk pulang, pergi ke meja resepsionis untuk check out, setelah itu mereka langsung pergi ke stasiun, membeli tiket, dan masuk ke dalam kereta.

Tidak ada yang berbicara selama perjalanan, mereka terlalu lelah, sampai akhirnya mereka semua tidur satu persatu.

"Lucy..."

"Lucyy..."

"Lucy?"

"HEI, LUCY BANGUN."

Akibat teriakan Krystal tadi, akhirnya Lucy pun bangun, hampir saja dia terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Krys, kau bisa kan tidak perlu membangunkanku dengan berteriak?" tanya Lucy, wajahnya tampak suntuk.

"Maaf, habisnya dari tadi kau tidak bangun-bangun." ujar Krystal.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula dimana kita sekarang?" tanya Lucy.

"Kita hampir sampai, makanya aku membangunkan mu."

Lucy hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai berdiri untuk mengambil barang-barangnya.

10 menit kemudian mereka sampai, para gadis turun dari kereta dan segera kembali ke guild.

"Hai minna! Kami kembali!" teriak Krystal.

"Selamat datang Krys, Vi, Retta, dan Lucy" sapa Eva "bagaimana pekerjaan kalian?"

"Ya semua berjalan dengan lancar, oh ya, aku membelikan sesuatu untukmu." ujar Viera, dia mengeluarkan kantong kecil dari tasnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini bibit pohon Acacia, karna kau suka menanam bibit seperti ini kan?" tanya Viera.

"Ya aku suka, terima kasih Vi." ucap Eva sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama, oh ya aku bisa titipkan buku-buku ini padamu kan? Tolong berikan ke Keigo ya." tanya Viera.

"Tentu saja, aku akan memberikan buku ini kepadanya." ucap Eva, Viera mengatakan terima kasih lalu pergi dari sana.

"Lucy!"

"Oh, Kiyo...ada apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Tega sekali kau meninggalkanku disini, kau bahkan tidak mengajakku melakukan misi bersama." ujar Kiyo, Lucy hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Maaf, maaf. Lain kali aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu deh, oh ya, ini hadiah untukmu. Ini juga sebagai ucapan terima kasih telah menolongku waktu itu." ujar Lucy sambil memberikan sebuah kalung kepada Kiyo.

Kalung itu berbentuk salib, hampir mirip dengan kalung kepunyaan Gray, yang berbeda hanya ukirannya dan bentuknya sedikit berbeda.

"Woah, ini keren Luce." ujar Kiyo, lalu dia langsung memakai kalung itu.

"Kalung itu cocok denganmu." ucap Lucy sedikit memerah.

"Terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama, oh ya...kau melihat Wendy?"

"Hmm, terakhir kali aku melihanya sih tadi dia berada di dekat bar, setelah itu aku tidak melihatnya lagi." jelas Kiyo dan Lucy hanya mengangguk.

"Hey Kiyo." sahut Krystal.

"Ada apa?"

"Nih untukmu." Krystal memberikan gantungan kunci kepada Kiyo.

"Terima kasih Krys." ucap Kiyo samhil menunjukan grinnya.

"Yup, hey, apa kau melihat Ren?" tanya Krystal.

"Dia berada di taman belakang, coba saja kau kesana."

"Oke, terima kasih."

Krystal langsung pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Lucy dan Kiyo berdua.

"Aku juga ingin mencari Wendy dan yang lainnya, mau ikut?" tanya Lucy, Kiyo mengangguk dan mereka berdua pergi untuk mencari Wendy.

Di taman belakang, Ren sedang tidur-tiduran di bangku taman, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dia baru saja ingin beranjak dari sana sampai seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ren!" panggil seseorang.

Ren membalikkan badannya, memperlihatkan Retta yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Retta? Ada apa?" tanya Ren.

"Ng, ini ada hadiah untukmu," ujar Retta sambil menunjukan hadiahnya "semoga kau suka."

Itu adalah sebuah pistol dengan ukiran petir di sampingnya, pistol itu sangat keren, saat Ren mengarahkan pistol itu ke sebuhan pohon, dan menekan pelatuknya , sebuah peluru melesat ke pohon itu lalu pohonya seperti tesambar petir dan rubuh, Ren terkejut dengan hasilnya.

"Woah, ini keren! Terima kasih telah memberiku ini." seru Ren sambil menunjukan senyumnya yang menurutnya paling keren.

"Haha, sama-sama...oh ya, aku bisa menitipkan hadiah untuk Rin kan?" tanyanya sambil memberikan sebuah suling kepada Ren.

"Tentu saja, sekali lagi terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

* * *

 _"Bagaimana? Kau tau dimana dia berada?" tanya seseorang._

 _"Tentu saja tuan, dia berada di sebuah guild bernama Scarlet Destiny, dan sepertinya dia mendapat kekuatan baru." jawab laki-laki itu._

 _"Hoo, jadi begitu? Dan apakah kau sudah menyuruh yang lain untuk menyerang guild-guild itu?"_

 _"Sudah, dan malam ini kami akan bergerak, tuan tidak perlu khawatir, semuanya pasti berjalan dengan lancar."_

 _Laki-laki yang di panggil tuan itu hanya menyeringai._

 _"Dengan hal ini, dewan sihir pasti akan bergerak. Aku sudah bisa memprediksi apa yang aka mereka lakukan," ujarnya "jadi jangan kacaukan ini kau mengerti?"_

 _"Aku mengerti, permisi." setelah mengatakan itu dia menghilang, laki-laki tadi tersenyum lagi._

 _"Lihat apa yang akan kau lakukan Heartfillia."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~**

 **Oke, gimana chap ini? Maaf kalau lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya dan ada typo-typonya XD**

 **Terus aku tau kalau deskripsi poistol dan kalungnya itu jelek banget, karna aku lemah banget kalau di suruh mendeskripsi sesuatu :')**

 **Lalu pas chap 8 atau 9 aku bakal bikin OVA gitu, cuma aku bingung, kalau boleh kalian vote dong.**

 **1\. Secret Santa.**

 **2\. Festival Kembang Api.**

 **Lalu, untuk chap 6, aku bakal update hari senin atau selasa, karna aku ga bisa update weekend nanti, ada lomba soalnya :D**

 **Itu aja untuk chap 5, makasih buat yang susah ngereview dan memfollow cerita ini.**

 **Mind to R &R?**

 **-SkySorceress72-**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING(s) : TYPO, ABAL-ABALAN, GAJE, OOC, etc**

 **Disclaimer : FT punya Hiro-sensei, aku hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya**

* * *

 **Lucy POV**

Aku memasuki guild bersama Krystal, semuanya terlihat seperti bisa, beberapa orang menyapa kami berdua, lalu kami berjalan menuju bar, dan menyapa Genta.

"Pagi Genta." sapaku.

"Hai juga Lucy, hai Krystal."

"Hai Genta, aku ingin memesan makanan, bolehkan?"

"Tentu saja, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kami berdua mulai memesan makanan untuk sarapan, kami berdua tidak sempat sarapan tadi karna kami kesiangan, lihat saja, sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi.

Aku memesan oatmeal dengan macam-macam berry dan berry mix smoothie. Krystal memesan omelet daging dengan sayuran dan jus jeruk. Setelah menunggu 15 menit makanan kami berdua datang, kamk langsung memakan sarapan kami dengan tenang sampai seseorang mengagetkanku dari belakang.

"Lucy!"

Aku tersedak membuatku terbatuk-batuk, dibantu Krystal yang memberiku air putih, aku pun langsung meminumnya dan berterima kasih, hingga.

"Happy! Jangan mengagetkanku! Hampir saja aku mati." seruku kesal.

"Oh ayolah Lucy, kau terlalu berlebihan." ujar Happy sambil cekikikan, membuatku hanya memutar mataku.

"Lalu, ada perlu apa denganku?" tanyaku.

"Oh ya, tadi katanya Kiyo, dia ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan keliling kota, kau tidak pernah berkeliling seluruh kota Acranall kan?" jelas Happy.

Semburat merah muncul dipipiku, Kiyo mengajakku jalan-jalan? Wah, sangat aneh.

"Kau menyukainyaa~~" ujar Happy, ya sama seperti dulu...dia selalu saja melakukan itu, tentu saja itu membuatku menjadi 'sedikit' kesal.

"Happy! Aku tidak menyukainya!" ujarku dengan suara sedikit keras.

"Apakah ada seseorang yang mengatakan 'suka'!?" teriak seseorang, aku menoleh ke sumber suara, disana terlihat Retta dan Rin melihatku dengan mata yang berbinar.

 _oo, ini tidak akan bagus..._ ucapku dalam hati.

"Jadi Lucy, siapa yang kau suka?" tanya Rin.

"Aku tidak menyukai siapapun." ujarku.

"Oh ayolah Lucy, jangan berbohong kepada kami, aku tau kau menyukai seseorang." ucap Retta disertai anggukan dari Rin.

Aku hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya, oh mereka mengingatkanku kepada Mirajane dan yang lainnya, dasar matchmaker.

"Retta percayalah padaku, oke?" ucapku dengan pelan, Retta dan Rin hanya mengangguk, wajah mereka tampak lemas, aku hanya terkikik melihat mereka.

"Baiklah Lucy, kami percaya, tapi kalau ada seseorang yang kau suka, kau harus memberi tahu kami." ujar Rin.

"Iya, aku janji."

Mereka berdua langsung berjalan ke meja mereka tadi dan mulai berbincang bincang lagi. Aku hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan sarapanku yang terpotong karna mereka tadi.

"Lucy!"

Aku tersedak makananku lagi, kenapa semua orang suka menggangguku saat makan?

"Aduh...siapa lagi sih?" ucapku kesal.

Aku melihat Kiyo berdiri dibelakangku sambil menunjukan grinnya.

"Oh maaf Lucy, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa...ada perlu apa?" tanyaku.

"Ah, apakah Happy sudah memberitahumu?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku, sampai aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Tentang keliling kota itu? Yup, dia sudah memberi tauku"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja aku mau, jadi...kapan kita berangkat?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah kau makan, kita berangkat?" ujarnya.

"Setuju."

* * *

Aku dan Kiyo sedang berada di pusat kota Acranall, disini sangat ramai, tadi saja aku sampai menabrak orang beberapa kali. Kami berdua berjalan KE sebuah toko Es Krim, setelah mencar tempat duduk,aku memesan Strawberry Sundae sedangkan Kiyo memesan Blueberry Ice Cream.

"Bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Kiyo.

"Ya, hari ini menyenangkan. Terima kasih telah mengajakku berkeliling." ucapku.

"Tidak masalah." ujarnya.

Setelah itu, keadaan disekeliling kami menjadi sepi, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan lagi, aku hanya menghela nafas, sampai akhirnya Kiyo mulai berbicara.

"Hey, dimana kau dapatkankunci itu?" tanyanya. Aku melihat ke arah kunciku dan mengambilnya.

"Aku menemukannya tepat sebelum aku pergi menjalankan misi bersama Krystal,Viera, dan Retta."

Kiyo hanya mengganguk, sambil mengambil sesuap es krim lagi.

"Setelah ini, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku, aku melihat Kiyo, dia sepertinya sedang berfikir.

"Bagaimana kalau kita langsung pulang saja? Tapi besok kita, dengan Krystal, Ren dan Happy melakukan misi bersama, gimana?" jelasnya.

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah lelah. Ayo cepat hasbiskan es krimnya." ujarku.

"iya iya."

Kiyo dan aku langsung menghabiskan es krim yang tersisa, 5 menit kemudian kami membayar es krim itu dan pergi keluar dari toko itu. Kami berdua mampir ke toko hadiah sebentar, membeli sesuatu untuk orang-orang di guild, dan langsung pulang ke guild.

 **No One POV**

"Kami pulang" seru Kiyo.

"Selamat datang kalian berdua." sapa Keigo.

"Kami bawa oleh-oleh, satu orang satu ya, ambil yang mana saja yang kalian suka." jelas Lucy.

Semua orang bergegas mengerubungi Lucy, mengambil barang yang mereka suka, tidak lupa mengakatakan terima kasih kepada mereka berdua.

"Jadi Lucy, bagaimana kencanmu?" tanya Rin, semburat merah muncul di pipi Lucy.

"Oh ayolah Rin, ini bukan kencan oke?" ujar Lucy.

"Lucy, kalian berkeliling kota berdua, BERDUA Lucy...bagaimana mungkin itu tidak bisa disebut kencan?" tanya Retta.

Lucy hanya memasang tampang melasnya, dan meninggalkan mereka, sepetinya dia terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi mereka, Lucy berjalan ke bar, memesan segelas Lemon Tea dan Frozen Youghurt, sambil membuatnya, Genta memulai percakapan.

"Wajahmu tampak lesu, ada apa?" tanyanya, Lucy melirik ke arah Genta dan menidurkan kepalanya di meja.

"Yah, Rin dan Retta selalu berkata kalau aku menyukai Kiyo, apapun yang kulakukan bersama Kiyo pasti mereka mengomentarinya, aku tidak sanggup menglayani mereka." jelasnya sambil menghela nafas, Genta hanya terkikik mendengarnya.

"Yah, lagu pula mereka berdua tidak sepenuhnya salah, kau dan Kiyo memang cocok." ujar Genta.

"Oh tidak, kau juga" ujarnya.

"Haha, maaf Lucy, ini pesananmu, selamat menikmati." Genta menaruh pesanan Lucy di meja, dia mengucapkan terima kasih dan mulai menyantapnya.

Lucy mendengar suara rusuh dibelakangnya, dia menengok kebelakang, lagi-lagi Kiyo dan Ren bertengkar, Lucy hanya menggeleng kepala dan mulai makan lagi.

Tiba-tiba 'sesuatu' menghantam tubuhnya dari belakang, membuatnya tersedak lagi dan jatuh dari bangku. Siku-siku mulai muncul di dahi Lucy, dia berusaha untuk berdiri, lalu dia menyadari kalau yang menghantamnya tadi itu adalah Kiyo.

"Kiyo! Ren! Bisa tidak kalian tidak bertengkar, dan menggangu makanku? Kalau kalian tidak berhenti, akan ku hajar kalian berdua!" teriak Lucy, Ren dan Kiyo menatap Lucy ketakutan, dan mereka meminta maaf.

"Ma- maafkan aku, nyonya."

Oke, bahkan mereka berdua menyebut Lucy dengan sebutan 'nyonya', Luc hanya menghela nafas dan mulai melanjutkan makannya, hingga dai sadar kalau makanan dan minumnya tumpah berserakan, bahkan gelasnya sudah pecah, Lucy menatap makanannya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"ngg, Lucy? Kau baik-baik saja?" Krystal berjalan mendekati Lucy.

"Ha? Aku? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja!" ujar Lucy.

'kau sebut itu baik-baik saja?' tanya Krystal dalam hati

Setelah itu Lucy berjalan menghampiri Kiyo dan Ren, senyuman muncul di bibirnya, walau menurut Kiyo dan Ren, senyum itu mengerikan, mereka berdua hanya berdiri disana, dan menelan ludah mereka.

"Kiyo...Ren" ucap Lucy pelan.

"I..iya...Lu..Lucy?"

"LUCY KICK!"

Tendangan Lucy membuat mereka berdua terpental ke atap guild, semua orang hanya tertawa melihat Kiyo dan Ren babak belur karna seorang gadis.

"Lucy, apa kau tidak berlebihan?" tanya Viera, Lucy membalikan badannya.

"Tidak, itu sesuai dengan apa yang mereka lakukan." ujar Lucy mantap.

"Lucy~ kau jahat sekali." ujar Ren, dia berjalan menuju Lucy, sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Maaf maaf, itu bisa jadi pelajaran untuk kalian untuk tidak mengganguku saat makan." jelas Lucy.

Ren hanya menangis di sudut guild, ditemani oleh saudarinya disana.

"Lucy, besok kita jadi menjalankan misikan?" tanya Kiyo.

"Tentu saja, apa yang kau dapatkan untuk kita?" tanya Lucy.

"Ya, hanya sebuah misi untuk menghancurkan sebuah dark guild, kau tau? sekarang ini banyak sekali dark guild yang ada, mungkin bertambah 4% dari jumlah dark guild tahun lalu." jelas Kiyo, Lucy hanya mengangguk mengerti, mereka berdua berjalan menuju Krystal, Ren dan Happy, memberitahukan tentang misi itu, dan mereka berdua setuju.

* * *

Sekarang sudah jam 8 malam, Keigo dan Eva berjalan keluar dari guild, menuju ke suatu tempat.'

Di dekat Hutan, disana ada Rune Knights, untuk apa Keigo dan Eva bertemu Pasukan Magic Council?

"Halo Keigo dan Eva, terima kasih telah datang kesini." ujar Lahar, kapten Rune Knights

"Tidak perlu basa-basi, ada perlu apa?" tanya Keigo to the point.

"Sikapmu inilah yang membuat Para Dewan tidak suka padamu," Keigo hanya memutar bola matanya "baiklah, kau tau kan tentang Dark guild yang bertambah pesat akhir-akhir ini?"

Keigo dan Eva mengangguk.

"Para Dewan ingin guild kalian, Scarlet Destiny, dan Fairy tail berkerja sama untuk mencari tahu tentang Dark Guild itu." jelas Lahar yang membuat Keigo dan Eva terkejut.

"Apa? bekerja sama dengan Fairy Tail? tidak, aku tidak mau, lebih baik kami bekerja sendiri daripada bekerja sama dengan mereka." ujar Eva.

"Ini perintah dari Dewan Sihir, kalian tidak bisa membantahnya, yang kami inginkan hanya jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak', kalian harusnya senang kalu guild kalian di tunjuk untuk melakukan misi ini, selama ini, guild kalian tidak pernah mempunyai rekor bagus dengan Para Dewan." ujar Lahar, Keigo dan Eva hanya diam, mereka tau kalau mereka tidak pernah mempunyai rekor yang baik dengan Dewan Sihir.

"Bagaimana dengan Lucy? apakan dia akan baik-baik saja kalau kita menerima misi ini?" tanya Eva.

"Aku tidak tahu, naiklah, aku akan bertanya kepada Lucy terlebih dahulu, baru memutuskannya." ujar Keigo.

"Apa jawaban kalian?"

"Beri kami waktu, setelah itu aku akan datang ke Magic Council lusa dan memberikan jawabannya." ujar Keigo.

"Lusa, tidak boleh lebih, lusa kau harus datang kesana, baiklah, aku pamit, sampai jumpa di Era lusa nanti." setelah mengatakan itu, Lahar dan pasukannya bergegas pergi, meninggalkan Keigo dan Eva.

'Lucy, aku harap kau baik-baik saja mendengar berita ini.' ucap Keigo dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC~**

 **HUAA, AKU BENER-BENER MINTA MAAF KARNA GAK UPDATE SELAMA 2 MINGGU...**

 **Kalian harus tau, beberapa hari yang lalu, aku buka FFN dari Hp, pas mau klik login, malah ada 504 no service atau apalah itu aku lupa, aku gak bisa on di FFN selama beberapa hari, baru hari ini aku bisa (pas aku buka FFN aku langsung ngetik dan langsung ngepublish).**

 **Terus Wi-Fi dirumahku mati, aku ga bisa internetan, bahkan aku sampai on di Warnet :'D.**

 **Semoga kalian gak kecewa sama aku dan tentunya cerita ini, aku ga tau bakal update chap 7 kapan, karna aku udh kelas 9, tugas lagi menumpuk, banyak ulangan, dan aku gak sempet buka hp.**

 **untuk BlackHage-Chan, yup...Viera bisa memanupulasi mimpinya, kurang lebih sihirnya itu seperti di chap sebelumnya.**

 **oke sudah dulu deh untuk chap 6, terima kasih buat yang sudah menfollow,memfavorit, dan merevien cerita ini...Arigatou Gozaimashu!**

 **Mind to R &R?**

 **-SkySorceress72-**


End file.
